Aprobación
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Hay cosas que Yukito y Yue tienen que terminar de ajustar tras que Touya les de sus poderes. [Spoilers para toda la serie, shounen ai TouyaxYukito]


**Aprobación.**

- Por favor, Tsukishiro-san, llámeme si usted o Kinomoto-san necesitan algo.

Yukito asintió suavemente a Hiragizawa-kun, tomando el recipiente con agua fresca, inclinando la cabeza. Le hubiese gustado sonreírle al niño pero se sentía terrible, absolutamente cansado en una forma que no tenía que ver con el cansancio que había estado sintiendo desde hacía meses.

- Siento mucho las molestias.

- No es nada. – aseguró el compañero de clases de Sakura con una dulce sonrisa. – Buenas noches.

En cuánto cerró la puerta, Yukito no pudo contener un suspiro, sintiendo ese cansancio abrumador mientras se movía hasta la mesita de noche, dejando el recipiente ahí, volviendo a acercar la silla, prendiendo la lámpara y observado el pecho de Touya subir y bajar en su lenta respiración. No era cansancio en sí, no exactamente. Sí, sentía el cuerpo pesado pero había una opresión justo en la boca del estómago que era casi… casi…

_Tristeza._

Yukito volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos por un momento para quitarse los anteojos y frotarse el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Ahora vamos a hablar así? Nunca antes lo habías tratado.

_Antes no habías querido aceptar mi existencia._

- ¿Y si todavía no quiero?

_Él lo hizo._

Y esa era la raíz de problema, al final de todo. Touya lo había sabido todo, el hecho que no era normal y lo había escondido. Lo había tratado como a cualquier otra persona. No, no como a cualquiera. Como a un amigo. Como a alguien a quien quizá…

_¿Ama?_

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

_No estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi mente con alguien. _

- Nuestra mente, Yue-san… aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo.

_No entiendo cuál es el problema._

- Nada va a ser igual. Todo cambiará entre nosotros… y ahora To-ya no podrá ver a su madre

Yukito pudo sentir, casi como suya, un breve instante de pena que vino de parte de Yue, casi como arrepentimiento. Cuando suspiró, supo que el Guardián de la Luna también compartía el gesto.

"_Quizá él no pueda, pero sé que de ser necesario, ustedes le podrán dar mis mensajes."_

Yukito parpadeó. Pudo sentir a Yue casi quedarse quieto antes de que alzara la vista. Flotando sobre la cama de Touya, traslúcida, estaba la hermosa madre de Sakura y Touya, dándole una sonrisa dulcísima y llena de ternura.

Parpadeó otra vez, viendo al adorable… ¿fantasma? Soltar una risita.

- ¿… Kinomoto-san…?

"_Nadeshiko, por favor. Somos familia después de todo." _Aseguró la angelical mujer, moviéndose hasta estar frente a él, casi como si estuviera sentada en la cama. "_¿Puedo llamarte Yukito-kun? ¿Puedo llamarlo Yue-san?"_

Yukito tuvo la certeza de que Yue no estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido. Él había sido sorprendido antes pero nunca así. Asintió con la cabeza, Yue también silente, mientras Nadeshiko-san volvía a reír. El parecido con Sakura era increíble, pero Touya también tenía su sonrisa.

"_Disculpen que haya interrumpido así, pero pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para agradecerles."_

_¿Agradecernos?_

"_De que siempre cuiden y apoyen a mis hijos. Incluso ahora… sí, extrañaré poder platicar con To-ya, pero él los habría extrañado a ustedes dos mucho más. Y Sakura-chan habría estado tan triste…" _Nadeshiko dio un gentil suspiro, moviendo una mano traslúcida hasta ponerla en el pecho de su hijo. "_Puedo estar tranquila porque sé que ustedes cuidarán bien de mis dos hijos."_ Nadeshiko rió dulce, suavemente, casi cubriéndose los labios con una mano.

- Nadeshiko-san….

"_¿No es verdad?" _no había forma de negarle algo a esos ojos, a esa sonrisa, al dulce gesto maternal que estaba teniendo incluso para con ellos.

- Con nuestra vida de ser necesario.

"_Espero que no lo sea, odiaría ver a mis hijos tristes." _Comentó Nadeshiko, antes de volver a flotar suavemente, inclinándose hasta que Yukito – y Yue – casi sintieron un beso en la frente. "Cuídense mucho, por favor." Moviéndose hacia Touya, Nadeshiko repitió el gesto, también pasando una mano por la mejilla de su hijo. "_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, To-ya. Hiciste lo correcto."_

Yukito observó como los labios de Touya se elevaban en una diminuta sonrisa por un momento, antes de que el fantasma de su madre se desvaneciera, volviendo a su sueño. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, volviendo a la espera de que su mejor amigo recuperara la conciencia, pensando en cómo le diría que al parecer su madre…

_¿Aprobó la relación? _

Yukito tomó aire. Iba a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a eso, pero sonrió, estirando una mano para rozar el cabello de Touya suavemente.

- _Nos_ dieron el visto bueno. Si es que To-ya en verdad nos ve como algo más.

Yukito no pudo entender bien porqué Yue se abstuvo de hacer un comentario final, dejándole una última sensación de 'DUH'.


End file.
